shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Hunter Combat
or more famously known as is a feared sword style that has been inherited throughout the Lockheart family in order to defend the island known as Reef Island. This sword style has been known for its efficiency and it's fearsome power. It is extremely difficult to use and can only be attained through constant study and visual experience of it's use. This is shown when Rose Diamond was able to use said style on her staff despite it not being a two handed blade, her only knowledge of it was what Drake Lockheart had shown her. Description Dragon Hunter Combat is a style that harnesses the user's willpower into a solid form that the originater's have classed as aura. The user's willpower is linked with their personality to give it's form a more lively outlook, classing the similarities of said person's personalities with that of an animals characteristics. This is shown from the fact a Rhinoceros is strong and has a terrific guard, while Drake's personality displays his strength often and shows how he is constantly on guard. It like several other styles revolves dominantly over the user themselves. It is known for it's powerful displays of strength, speed, efficiency and overall how one works with their own willpower and personality. During the historic period of Reef Island, it was an island ruled by several dragon's. The dragon's terrorised the homeland of the human's for several hundred generation's, until Lucius Lockheart invented the style of Dragon Hunter Combat and slayed said dragon's. This alone proves it's formidable and is supremely deadly against Dragon Zoans. A main fact of the Dragon Hunter Combat is that it is only displayed through normal animals, and that mythological creatures and other legends are not displayed. Regardless of the person's characteristics, this was shown when Nova Blade argued with Drake comedically claiming that his aura affiliated animal would be a dragon. Drake merely laughed off the gesture after a while and claimed that Nova would be a sabertooth which displays that prehistoric animals are shown within the aura aswell. Although whether or not this was a simple joke has not been stated, although judging from the tone of voice used by Drake it is most likely a hoax of sorts. Despite it originally being a swordsman's style it was converted into a two handed weapon technique over time. However, this was only discovered after Rose herself was able to perform it through her staff, which is not a blade but is in fact a two handed weapon. The techniques themselves are self developed and are themselves extremely hard to master. One must have complete and utter concentration to perform and learn Dragon hunter combat. There are no currently confirmed master's of the style as of yet. Variant's known so far Black Rhinoceros - Black Techniques for the Black Rhinoceros that are currently known and used by Drake. Dragon Hunting, Armoured Fortress revolves around Drake bringing forth his Aura's full form of a Black Rhinoceros and actually having the Rhino envelope him in the armour of it's body, enforcing his protection to a much higher level. This technique can only be broken through a true mastered sword, or a severely powerful attack. Dragon Hunting, Moonlit Charge is a technique, Drake takes up a Kendo stance placing his blade's tip pointing towards the sky in a diagonal manner. With this he imbues his aura into the blade, giving the blade the impression of being alite with black flames. His aura emit's in the form of a Black Rhinoceros that is twice its usual size and stands beside Drake. The two then simultaneously charge as Drake raises the handle above his head with the blade pointing away from the opponent. Once Drake and the Rhino are close enough, Drake brings down his blade vertically while the Black Rhinoceros leaps toward's the opponent. The slash then links the aura with the Aura inflated Rhinoceros created a massive wave of black aura at his opponents that can cleanly cut steel, once the wave shaves through the opponent's it explodes into the shape of the Black Rhinoceros which then begins charging back at any opponents surviving the wave until it is near Drake. As Drake begin's to walk away he begin's slowly sheathing his sword, the black rhinoceros then leaps into drake's sheathe, dissipitating entirely and giving off the impression that the blade and black rhinoceros are one. This is currently classed as Drake's strongest Dragon Hunting technique and was seen in the final fight between Drake and Meka. Dragon Hunting, Distance is a technique that does as the name says, It's main specialty is to distance the opponent from the user. It can also hit opponent's causing excruciating pain. It consist's of multiple large aura pushed slashes in multiple different angles. Meaning Horizontal, Vertical and Diagonal slashes towards the opponent, when this is down. It forces the opponent to distance themself from Drake and focus on dodging all of the aura slashes. If the opponent tries to focus on Drake instead of the actual slashes then it is far more likely that they will be hit and killed by said slashes. Dragon Hunting, Grazing Breeze is a basic long ranged technique. Drake bring's fourth a small fraction of his aura and slice's in a vertical, horizontal or diagonal motion toward's his opponent. This creates a large black slash that can cut through almost anything, It is pushed on by the aura's spiritual form which forces the slash to proceed until the target it is swung at is hit. Dragon Hunting, Horned Rampage is a rather dangerous move, it act's are of the same property as a double edged sword. When used around a large amount of enemies but at the same time a large amount of allies also, there is a high probability that the allies can get struck from this technique. Drake slice's horizontally at the opponent's direction and the moment the slash reaches the center it releases the black rhinoceros aura, that begins a rampaging charge toward's the selected direction. It does not stop until Drake breaks his link with it or the aura reaches water or is hit off of dry land. The Black Rhinoceros while charging will hit anything in it's way with it's horns. Hence why it can be a double edged attack, if any allies are in the direction swung, it is most likely they will be attacked during the rhino's rampaged. Dragon Hunting, Inflamed Guardian is a technique that combines dragon flames with the aura of the user. Drake will raise his blade and through the breathing hole in his mask, he will breathe fire onto the blade. Once then he brings forth his aura that takes on its full form (In Drake's case a Black Rhinoceros), due to Dragon hunting being a style that links your spirit and aura with your blade the aura's animal form will appear on fire. Taking away the flamed from the blade, it is named inflamed guardian because the Black Rhinoceros attributes are perfect for protection making it an excellent guardian and its aura form will be encased in flame, hence inflamed guardian. With the aura's full form on fire, it will give off flames and the aura's composed colour in flays of smoke. Once this technique is used it is mainly used as a finisher on strong opponent's. The Aura will charge at the opponent while encased in flames. This technique is rarely seen in the One piece world as only those with the sword style and ability to breathe, spit or shoot fire can use it. This technique has also been seen to be very tricky as if the flame's are higher than the concentration then the aura will immediatly disemberce. Dragon Hunting, Defence Crusher is a force crushing technique, Able to crush the strongest of defences. In this technique Drake's Aura take's it's full size and form and is at it's utmost strength. Drake raises his blade and lunges at the obstacle/opponent in front of him as his Black Rhinoceros aura charges alongside him, as the attack collides, both the tip of Drake's blade and the tip of his Aura's horn collides with the center of the obstacle/opponent causing it to crumble from the center, cracking and eventually turn to naught but rubble. This technique has been known to bring down buildings of tremendous size and bring down defences that were supposedly to be invinicible. Dragon Hunting, Intimidation Screech is a high-pitched scream made of a deep, resonant sound that the Black Rhinoceros aura emit's when attempting to intimidate the opponent. As the opponent hears it's screech they feel a cold brush across their back and intimidation start's to kick in as Drake's slowly walk's closer, his blade begin's glowing black and the aura begin's to excess off like mist/smoke falling from the blade. Panther - Purple Techniques for the Panther currently known and used by Rose Diamond. Dragon Hunting, Gracious Leap is a technique where Rose bring's out her purple dragon hunting aura and wraps it over her staff. She then proceeds to run and slam her staff into the ground, where the aura react's on the ground pushing her high up into the air (similar to a vault but much more effective). While in the air she will proceed to do a number of somersault's charging up the aura and her putting more force into her landing, as the spinning would make a harder fall if she did not land on her feet but in fact on the heaviest part of her body. As she begin's to descend back to the ground she takes a more focused look and slams her staff onto the ground as she lands on one knee. Creating a small but effective shockwave that will blow (if not eliminate or K.O) enemies away from her position. It has been given the name gracious leap because of it's resemblance to the way a Panther leaps. Dragon Hunting, Hidden Roar is a technique where Rose pretend's to be injured or unconscious, decieving her enemies she then continues to pretends she is hurt until they come closer for the kill. As they do, she envelopes her staff with her purple aura and charges it, she then imbues it in her staff the moment the enemy is in view of her face. Rose proceed's to roar, amplifying her own voice with her magic, she uses her staff hitting them in the center of the chest. Which when it impact's, it blows away the enemy by fully releasing the Aura, which act's as a slice/beam of sorts. It's name is hidden roar because she hides it right until the end aswell as roaring at her opponents, it resembles a panther as they hide in trees and tall grass numerous times when they roar, this is not all the time though as they obviously do roar in the wide open. This is a technique to protect one's self. Monkey - Yellow Gorilla - Gold Wolf - Grey Peacock - Pink Techniques for the Peacock that are currently known and used by Dracule Sakura. Dragon Hunting, Soaring Cyclone is one of Sakura's earlier seen Dragon Hunting techniques; having used it to wipe out a good majority of M's division before facing her herself. With her sword drawn, Sakura will infuse it with her pink Dragon Hunting aura via her two hands gripping the hilt. Next, Sakura will begin to spin in place, using the soles of her feet to help her pivot effortlessly, and thus allowing her to gather a large current of air around her in the shape of a pink tornado. This stationary form, while apparently useless against wary opponents, is actually meant to lower their guards. With the target(s) confident they can avoid the vortex, Sakura will push her body weight in one direction, and rely on her Kenbunshoku Haki to guide her to the nearest person she can sense. As she does so, the tornado, carrying her aura on the winds surrounding her, will follow her wherever she goes. As a result, Sakura will chase down her perceived opponents, and using her sword combined with the aura-infused tornado, will viciously tear apart anyone caught up in the technique. A secondary effect is used in mid-air while Sakura takes care of the targets on the ground; in which Sakura's aura animal, the peacock, will glide along the winds of the cyclone, using its beak and talons to shred anyone sent flying upward, and thus not allowing anyone to go unattacked when captured by the tornado. The technique's name seems to come from the flying peacock, which can be seen soaring in a circle throughout the cyclone. Dragon Hunting, Typhoon is perhaps Sakura's strongest known Dragon Hunting technique. It also stands out for its combination between standard Dragon Hunting practices, such as the manifested aura and the user's animal spirit, and Sakura's developed Juutoryu (lit. Ten Sword Style.) In order to use this technique at maximum power, Sakura prepares herself by performing her Juutoryu through the use of quick movement, afterimages and careful hand-eye coordination. Once Sakura has created the illusion of having ten arms and swords, she will then go on to summon her aura and intensify its appearance, until she is covered thoroughly in a soft, glowing pink light. After doing so, Sakura will swiftly slash and swipe each of her ten swords continuously, thus whipping up multiple compressed air blades with each swing. As she does this, she will also push out her aura from her body, which will then envelop and be carried by the storm of air blades. As the air blades travel forward, they will all begin to converge and merge with each other, ultimately forming a large, spiraling pink whirlwind. Leading the twister is Sakura's aura animal, the peacock, with its wings spread out as if in flight, and its feet tucked in and head extended forward, as if propelled by the twister behind it. Unlike the usual Dragon Hunting techniques Sakura has shown, when using Juutoryu, the peacock's normally folded up tail will fan out, displaying its majestic plumage on the battlefield. Once it comes into contact with its intended target, the peacock will powerfully thrust its beak as if it were a bladed weapon; seemingly powerful enough to rip open holes in stone and metal if need be. The cyclone of air blades following behind act as a follow-up to the pre-emptive strike, which not only further push the target away and send them spiraling, but will also shred them apart mercilessly with hundreds of individual slashes. The name of the technique appears to be a reference to typhoons, or as they're otherwise known as, hurricanes. Trivia Category:Fighting Styles Category:1NF3RNO